


猫与人鱼

by dongdong111



Category: bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongdong111/pseuds/dongdong111
Summary: 猫化的大超（克拉克）、人鱼大超（卡尔）一起和老爷酱酱酿酿的故事Warning：threesome,daddy梗极度OOC预警   私设颇多  弱化大超   除了车没剧情预警





	猫与人鱼

韦恩庄园 一个平凡的夜晚

当黑暗骑士还在哥谭的黑夜尽职尽责地打击犯罪时，韦恩庄园里一片欢声笑语。

巨大的泳池里卡尔摆动着尾巴在水里游来游去，克拉克在泳池边不亦乐乎地摆弄着皮球，时不时把球扔到水里，看着卡尔用尾巴使劲拍打水面，把球连着巨大的水花一起溅到克拉克脸上。

几次下来克拉克就被卡尔弄得浑身是水，恼羞成怒的克拉克趁着卡尔下次用尾巴拍水时，用力抓住卡尔的尾巴想把卡尔拉出泳池，被抓住尾巴的卡尔也不甘示弱，趁机一甩把克拉克拉进了泳池。

当蝙蝠侠夜巡归来时，看到就是自己的两个小情人在泳池里嬉戏打闹的场景。  
趁着宠物们玩得正欢，布鲁斯快速脱下蝙蝠战衣把自己扒个精光，踏进泳池把克拉克和卡尔都揽进自己的怀抱。

在各自为布鲁斯都献上一个热情的吻后，克拉克和卡尔开始争先恐后地向布鲁斯告状。

在卡尔和克拉克围着布鲁斯撒娇的时候，布鲁斯就抓起克拉克的手伸向卡尔鱼尾上隐藏着的生殖腔，当克拉克的手指触碰到卡尔的生殖腔时，卡尔就发出了一声惊呼。

被惊呼鼓励了的克拉克抖了抖耳朵，用手指继续开拓着人鱼湿润紧致的生殖腔。克拉克生涩的动作虽然让卡尔惊叫连连，尾巴也不停地抖动着，但是没有被触碰到最关键一点的卡尔不满的扭动着腰肢想要让克拉克走开，让布鲁斯给自己最深的刺激。

专心玩弄着克拉克尾巴的布鲁斯却没有理会卡尔的请求。

“卡尔，现在你是克拉克的。”

“不过友情提示一下，人鱼的那一点在比较深的地方，你的手太小了，你是够不到的。试试别的方法，克拉克。”

受到启示的克拉克，环顾四周也没有找到合适的东西，直到布鲁斯一遍又一遍玩弄的尾巴传来阵阵快感。

灵光一现的克拉克用力把尾巴从布鲁斯手里抽了出来，在卡尔略带惊慌的眼神里用尾巴尖抵住已经打开的穴口，慢慢用力，旋转着把大半条尾巴都塞了进去。

虽然有了水流的润滑，尾巴上的毛刺还是让卡尔吃了不少苦头。还没等卡尔适应过来，克拉克就抓住自己的尾巴开始了抽插。

“啊…….啊……停下来…….别……啊…….”第一次被带有毛刺的粗尾巴进入，卡尔抽泣着扭动着，被卡尔的求饶取悦了的克拉克，非但没有停下来，反而加快了速度旋转着抽插，猛地加快的速度让卡尔更加大声的呻吟了出来“停……停啊…….嗯……嗯……”抽动的尾巴不停地刺激着人鱼脆弱的内壁，剧烈的快感逼得卡尔流下了颗颗泪珠。“布鲁斯…..救……救救我”终于在克拉克的一次大力抽插下，卡尔甩着尾巴尖叫着释放了出来。

布鲁斯连忙接住卡尔下滑的身体，在水里给了卡尔一个深吻，等卡尔稍稍平静了一下，抚摸着克拉克的阴茎说“这次该你了。”

布鲁斯让克拉克扶着泳池边缘撅起屁股，承受着一次又一次的抽插，卡尔趁机游到克拉克身下，在水下含住克拉克的阴茎，用自己灵巧的舌头玩弄着克拉克不断淌水的阴茎。

布鲁斯站在克拉克身后，抓着克拉克的窄腰，不停变换角度从各个方位给克拉克最深的刺激。在抽插的同时，布鲁斯还时不时舔弄着克拉克因为快感而不断抖动的耳朵，刺激的克拉克几乎站不住，颤抖着双腿呻吟着就要倒在水里。

前面卡尔却用鱼尾拍打着克拉克的双腿，人鱼灵活的舌头不断攻击着克拉克的阴茎，甚至连饱满的阴囊也没放过，用自己的唾液将克拉克颤抖着的下体包裹了起来。

卡尔从克拉克的会阴处向上亲吻，终于在吮吸到克拉克饱满的前胸时克拉克在前后夹击中射了出来。

在克拉克和卡尔接吻的同时，布鲁斯放开的疲倦的克拉克，拉过了卡尔的尾巴，将还未发泄的阴茎插入了卡尔柔软的生殖腔，开始了新一轮的抽插。


End file.
